


My Pet

by onlyshadowlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyshadowlight1/pseuds/onlyshadowlight1
Summary: Yugi is accepted to a rich kid school on a scholarship when he meets Atem Kodai who is a huge ass to him from the start. What he then finds out is Atem is a Dom. Being a Sub he soon learns what Atem is really like. Will Yugi survive as Atem's sub? And what happens when Yugi's abusive ex dom boyfriend shows up? find out! BDSM in later chaps. Read at own risk. Rated M





	1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review!** **_Warning BDSM in future chaps._ ** **this is the only warning you will get along with the warning in the summary. Do not target anyone who reviews admitting anything they know about BDSM and know now that I am a sub. if you target me I will retaliate. I do not take crap from anyone especially those who are uneducated on it. Simple.**

**I don't own Yugioh or the characters!**

He couldn't stand this. Here he was in one of the best schools known in Japan and he couldn't find one place to study. Honestly, this place was full of lounges and study rooms and yet nothing was empty or at least quiet. Sighing he resorted to just going to his dorm. His roommate is moving in today and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. He hadn't met him yet and he hoped he wasn't too bad.

Walking into his dorm he saw a bunch of boxes. "Guess he's here." he muttered and went ot his bed. He unpacked his bag and started studying his Botany notes.

After a half hour his roommate showed up. Yugi looked at him to see that it was almost like looking in a mirror. If only he was taller tanner and more angular like his roommate.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked Yugi harshly.

Yugi jumped and looked away. "Sorry."

The boy rolled his eyes and put his box the bed. "I take it you're Yugi."

"Yes. And your name is?" Yugi asked politely.

"Seriously? You don't know who I am?" the boy sneered.

Yugi looked confused. "Should I?"

He snorted. "What are you some commoner?"

"Um well if you're asking if I'm rich no I'm not." Yugi said.

"How the hell are you going here then?" the boy looked at him like he was suddenly a piece of shit he'd stepped in.

"Scholarship. What does it matter how I'm coming here?" Yugi asked.

"Oh your that kid everyone's talking about. Think you're so great because you got in huh?" the boy asked.

"No but apparently you think you are because you have money. I bet that's the only reason you're going here." Yugi said looking back to his notes.

"Shut your mouth commoner." he growled.

"Don't call me that." Yugi side glared at him.

"Yeah? What are you gonna do if I do huh?" the boy sneered.

Yugi full on glared at him. "I don't know what your problem is but piss off. You don't know me."

"No? Child prodigy right? Considered a genius and had to barely work to get in here." the boy said.

"Wrong. I worked extremely hard to get into this school. But I wouldn't expect you to understand what work is. You're little rich boy who's had everything handed to him." Yugi said. The boy growled in response. "What's wrong don't like being treated the way you treat others? Oh that's it right! You treat everyone you think is bellow you and you've never been confronted about it. Now I get it."

"Fuck you." the by growled.

"Nah. Not in the mood right now but thanks for the offer." Yugi said just before a knock came. Yugi rolled his eyes when the boy made no move to answer it. He glared at him as he got up and answered. "Yes?"

Standing in front of him was a pretty girl with short brown hair. She had choppy bangs that ended just above her blue eyes. She was flaunting her breasts way too much to Yugi's opinion but then again he was gay so what did it matter?

"Is Atem here?" she asked looking down at him.

"I assume you mean this asshole." Yugi said stepping aside.

She smiled and pushed him out of her way and ran to the boy Yugi now knew as Atem. She jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Oh my sweety I missed you so much." she smiled at him.

"Missed you too Tea." he said.

"Do you like my outfit? I picked it out specifically for you." She said and squeezed her breasts together while pushing them up so high Yugi was surprised they didn't just pop out of her already too small top.

"Tramp." he muttered as he closed the door and went back to his bed. This earned him a glared from them both.

"Don't mind him, he's just some poor nobody." Atem said pulling her attention back to her.

"Oh! Is he that kid?" she asked in a snobby tone. Atem nodded.

Yugi growled. "Why don't you take your little slut and go find someone else to torture rich boy?"

"Who do you think you are!? I'm not a slut!" she yelled offended.

"Oh please. Your shirt is so small your boobs are probably suffocating, your skirt's so short i can see that pink thong without you bending over, and look at how you're trying to use your breasts to seduce him. You've barely been here a minute. You're a slut." Yugi said.

She glared before smirking. "As if you have room to talk. Is it or is it not true you're gay?"

"Your point being?" Yugi asked.

"How much dick have you sucked to get in here huh? I'm sure that's how you got here. Just had to use those knees of yours and put that mouth to pleasing use." she said.

Yugi growled. "For your information cunt I got in here on pure intellect which is more than I can say for you and your stuffed bra! I may be gay but that doesn't mean I'm the campus whore. That's probably your job."

"It is not stuffed! These are all real!" she yelled.

"Bull shit. I may be gay but I'm not stupid. You're so fake a mask couldn't hide your face." Yugi said.

She scoffed. "Let's go Temmy. We wouldn't want his scum to rub off on us." she said holding her nose high as she started to walk out.

"Please let the door hit your overly large ass on the way out!" Yugi said as Atem followed her.

Yugi was too irritated to study so he got changed and went to the campus gym to run the tredmils for a while. After an hour of striaght running he finally worked off his anger. He went back to his dorm and showered before he went to meet his friends for dinner.

Being from a middle class family he didn't make many friends right away. He has...what...4 friends? Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik. Yep 4. That wasn't so bad. It was better than none.

Yugi walked onto the campus grass in front of the cafeteria and went to his friends. Ryou was eating his lunch happily as Bakura glared at his boyfriend. Ryou must not be sharing his food again. Malik was reading and leaning his boyfriend Marik who leaned back on a tree and held Malik close.

"Kura if you're hungry go buy your own lunch!" Ryou scolded at his boyfriend.

"I don't have any money." Bakura said.

"You just got paid three days ago! Where did it all go!?" Ryou yelled.

"Well you know stuff here and there." Bakura said vaguely.

"Come on Ry you know he never has money when he really needs it. He's got no sense of savings." Yugi commented as he sat down.

"Hey Yugi. Go to the gym?" Ryou asked as he kept his food out of Bakura's reach.

"Yeah needed to work off some anger." Yugi said pulling out his packed lunch. He'd figured out long ago it was cheaper to bring lunch than buy it from the school. Being a scholarship accepted student in a rich kid school the lunches are way too much.

"What happened?" Malik asked looking at him.

"Ever heard of the guy named Atem? Looks like me only tanner, taller, and a complete asshole?" Yugi asked the group.

"Oh you're talking about Atem Kodai." Bakura said looked at him and instantly forgetting Ryou's food. "He's a fucktard."

"Hmm fucktard. Is that a scientific term Bakura?" Malik teased.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Point is Kodai is a privileged brat who always got what he wanted. Just cause his father is some big shot gaming CEO he thinks he's all that and a bag of chips."

"What happened?" Marik asked.

"He's my new roommate." Yugi said.

"Oh you're fucked then." Marik said.

"He can't be that bad can he?" Ryou asked.

"He looks down on me because I got into this school on a scholarship rather than money. Then his slutty girlfriend showed up. Honestly what is her deal?" Yugi groaned as he opened his lunch. He pulled out his wrap and started eating it.

"Oh Tea. Yeah she's a big slut." Bakura said. "Last year she was Duke Devlin."

Bakura and Marik were a year above Yugi Ryou and Malik. Yugi assumed Atem was in their grade since they knew so much about him.

"Well she came running in the dorm with her breasts so pushed up out of her stuffed bra that they were nearly popping out of her shirt! She stood there pressing them against Atem's chest. Like really? I get I'm gay and all but seriously NO ONE wants to see that." Yugi said.

"Be glad she wasn't in one of her crop tops." Bakura groaned.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"She wears them way too small and without bras so her boobs fall out on both top and bottom openings." Bakura said.

"She's disgusting." Ryou said cringing at the picture now in everyone's heads.

"I pointed out her sluttiness and then a huge fight broke out. She just really fucking annoyed me." Yugi said.

"Well hate to break it to you shrimp but she won't be leaving you alone now. She's gonna target the fuck out of you." Bakura said.

"Yeah she's gonna do whatever it takes to make your life a living hell until she graduates." Marik said.

"Gee fantastic." Yugi groaned. "Why did I have to get that asshole for a roommate?"

"This is what happens when you don't request roommates." Ryou scolded.

"Easy for you to say. You had someone to request and so did Malik. I don't have a boyfriend to room with." Yugi said.

"Who knows maybe you'll fall for Kodai." Marik said.

"Hell no. I'll die first. The kid's nothing but a spoiled rich boy." Yugi said.

"What does that make us?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou, you know as well as I do you four are far from spoiled." Yugi said.

"He's got a point kitten." Bakura laughed.

"Whatever." Yugi said. "He's an ass there's nothing more and nothing less to him."

Bakura glanced up as everyone tensed. Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Yugi." Ryou pointed behind him.

Yugi turned his head to find Atem standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He stood and turned towards him.

"What do you want?" Yugi demanded.

"You to apologize to Tea." Atem snarled.

Yugi laughed. "Not gonna happen."

"I said apologize to her!" Atem growled.

"No she was way out of line." Yugi said.

"Like you're one to talk. You called her a slut and a cunt." Atem growled.

"Shrimp did you really call her that?" Bakura asked

"Yeah so?" Yugi looked back at him.

"Jealous." Ryou whispered.

Yugi gaped at him. "I am not! Why the hell would you say that!?"

"What's wrong don't like being called out on?" Atem smirked.

Yugi looked to him. "What would I have to be jealous? Her sluttiness? Being a whore? Or just straight out disgust?"

Atem glared at him. "She is not a slut."

"Oh please her bra was stuffed so much her actual boobs were falling out of it." Yugi crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes.

"She does not stuff her bra." Atem growled.

"Oh well that makes it so much better. That just means she's an even bigger slut than I thought because then she's clearly wearing a bra way too small for her." Yugi said.

"You little punk." he grabbed Yugi by the front of his shirt and lifted him off he ground.

Yugi glared at him.

Ryou and Malik tensed. Ryou motioned to Bakura to help Yugi while Malik motioned the same to Marik. Yugi heard them walk over and stand next to him.

Bakura glared at Atem. "Drop him Kodai."

"Piss off Riku." Atem glared at him.

"No." Bakura growled.

"Now drop. him." Marik ordered.

Atem looked at Yugi. "Got Riku and Sota to be your body guards huh? Fine." he dropped Yugi so suddenly Yugi fell back. "This isn't over." he snarled before walking away.

"Are you ok Yugi?" Ryou and Malik went to him.

"I'm alright." Yugi nodded. "Thanks Bakura, Marik."

They just nodded and sat back in their spots.

"Do you want to stay in one of our rooms tonight?" Malik asked earning a glare from Marik.

"No it's fine. I'll be alright." Yugi said. He packed up his empty containers and threw out his trash. "I'm gonna head to my dorm. I have to study for my Botany exam."

They nodded before he left.

Yugi went to his dorm. He wouldn't be surprised if Atem was there waiting to cause trouble. He didn't care. He refused to be afraid to go to his own dorm. Especially when he was in there first.

Walking in he saw that Atem had just walked in and was kicking off his shoes. He didn't acknowledge him as he went to his bed.

"You're a real piece of work you know that?" Atem commented.

"You're one to talk." Yugi snorted and sat down before kicking off his shoes. "You just sit there and start shit for no reas-"

Yugi was cut off by Atem suddenly on top of him and kissing him. It was a rough demanding kiss. His eyes widened as he froze a moment before pushing him away.

"W-what the hell!?" Yugi yelled and wiped his mouth off.

Atem panted. He stepped back a step. He didn't answer. He just grabbed his shoes and left.

Yugi sat there in shock. Atem just kissed him.

Coming out of his shock he threw on his shoes before running after Atem. He caught up to him in the hall. "Why the hell did you kiss me?"

"Get out of my way." Atem said.

"No why did you kiss me?" Yugi demanded standing his ground.

"Cause I felt like it." Atem said shrugging.

"No give the real damn reason." Yugi said before Atem pinned him against the wall. Not painfully but rough enough to make Yugi not want to fight back. Yugi looked up at him as his breathing sped up a bit. His heart raced.

Before he could say anything Atem had his lips on Yugi's again. The kiss was again demanding and rough. But there was something else. Something Yugi could place.

"Will you be my pet?" Atem asked looking down at him after breaking the kiss.

Yugi's eyes widened. He'd never hidden the fact that he was a sub into BDSM but he'd also never told anyone. If anyone asked he would have been honest about it.

"Y-you're a..a.." Yugi stuttered.

"A dom yes. And I need a pet." Atem said. He kept Yugi pinned to the wall.

"No." Yugi said. "I'd rather be expelled before I become you're sub." He tried to push him off. Atem kept him there and kissed him again. This one was deeper and more possessive. Yugi hadn't had a dom in well over a year and he'd been wanting one for a long time now. He kissed back as he relaxed in Atem's grip.

Atem let go and watched him. "Well?"

Yugi didn't say a word. He just got down to his knees and put his arms behind his back and looked up at Atem. That was the only answer Atem needed.

**Hey all I know I need to update stuff. I'm currently working on Slayer's Vampire so bare with me. I had the urge post this. I've been holding it off but figured why not? If you don't like BDSM don't review. Simple as that. Have some self control and leave it be. if you do review this and let me know any ideas you have for either Yugi as a sub or Atem as a dom. Keep in mind i'm a sub so i can really only speak from the sub's perspective. I'll do my best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter to My Pet. Sorry in advance for it being all over the place. I promise it'll make sense soon. R &R!**

Yugi stared at the collar. He hadn't had one on in so long. Especially when his last Dom was so controlling.

"Give it to me." Atem said.

Yugi glanced at him before picking it. He handed it to Atem.

"Down." he said.

Yugi went to his knees and looked up at him.

Atem put the collar on him then locked it with a small padlock.

Yugi let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He had a collar on again. He had a dom again. And to be honest he had no idea how to feel about it. Especially when the Dom was Atem who from the start was a complete ass to him.

"You will have this on at all times and will only take it off when I unlock it. Understand?" Atem said.

"Yes sir." Yugi nodded.

"Good." Atem said. "I need to go see my parents. I expect you to be here when I get back at 9pm tonight."

Yugi nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good." Atem gave him a rough kiss before leaving.

Yugi sat there a moment as his phone went off before getting up and answering it. "Hey Ry what's up?"

"Wanna go for dinner with Malik and I? Bakura and Marik are working tonight so we figured we could have a night out." Ryou said.

"Sure as long as I'm back by 9pm" Yugi said.

"Yep." Ryou said.

"Ok I'll meet you and Malik in the dorm lounge." Yugi said. He held his phone between his ear and shoulder as he put on his shoes.

"Cool see you in a few minutes." Ryou said before hanging up.

Yugi finished putting on his shoes then left to the lounge. He stopped in the hall bathroom and looked at himself wearing the collar. He had to admit he missed having a collar on. After a few minutes of looking at it he went to the lounge.

"Ah there he is. Yugi what took so lo-" Malik stopped when he noticed the collar on Yugi's neck. "Yugi what are you wearing?"

"A collar." Yugi shrugged.

"You have a new dom? Even after your last one?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." Yugi nodded.

"Who is it?" Malik asked.

"Um a guy." Yugi said hesitant to tell them who.

"Who?" Malik asked.

"Someone from this school." Yugi said remaining vague.

"Yugi." Ryou said in a knowing vioce.

Yugi sighed a bit. "Atem Kodai."

"What!?" they both yelled catching the attention of passing by students.

"Shut up." Yugi said.

"How can you become his sub? I didn't even know he was a dom." Ryou said.

"You know I could say the same for you and Bakura. I mean he's clearly a dom but i used to question how you could be ok being his sub." Yugi said.

"Well I love him. I'd be wearing my collar if it wasn't being restitched." Ryou said blushing.

"And you Malik?" Yugi asked.

"Mine broke. Marik is waiting for the new one to come in." Malik said.

"Look just let this go about me and Atem alright?" Yugi asked.

"Fine. But is that why you have to be back by 9?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." Yugi nodded.

"Let's go to dinner we'll talk there." Malik said. "And Mar let me keep his car today." he smirked.

"Uh oh." Yugi smirked. He knew exactly how this was going to go down.

"Let's go!" Ryou smiled before they left.

Yugi stumbled out of the Charger and went to his knees on the ground. Ryou followed his lead. Malik stood with his arms crossed.

"I didn't go that fast." Malik rolled his eyes.

"Yes you did." Ryou said wishing the world would stop spinning.

Malik huffed and walked into the restaurant. Eventually Yugi and Ryou followed after they were able to balance.

They all sat down and ordered drinks. After settling down they started talking.

"Ok now tell us how this all came to you being Atem's Sub? I mean last time we saw you, you hated him." Malik said.

"Oh I still do." Yugi said setting his phone on the table.

"But you're his sub." Ryou said.

"Yes but it's only sexual and it hasn't even been stated that it will be sexual. If anything it'll help us release tension." Yugi said.

"So no relationship. You hate him but you'll be his sub...you're weird." Ryou said as the waiter brought their drinks. Next they ordered their food. Ryou got a ceaser salad, Malik got a burger and fries, and Yugi got a BLT with chips on the side.

"Well see I haven't had a sub in a long time and i miss it to be honest. I miss having a collar and someone to look to for a release." Yugi said looking at his soda.

"I get it. I never thought I would be ok to be a sub but i can't imagine not being one. Especially without Bakura." Ryou said.

"Same for me with Marik." Malik said.

"I didn't think I could ever BE a sub again. After Hideki..." Yugi trailed off.

"Atem may be an ass but I'm sure he's not like your ex." Malik said. "Still be careful ok. Please. Don't do asphyxiation or anything like that until you know he won't try to kill you."

Yugi nodded. He could still remember the last time he did that. Hideki was always a abusive. He took everything that was meant to be strictly for pleasure and turned it into an extremely painful experience for Yugi.

One night Hideki was especially angry with Yugi. Yugi was cleaning Hideki's apartment when he'd gotten home from work. Yugi assumed he had a bad day at work and tried his best not to antagonize him. Though, it didn't work out that way. Hideki got angrier when Yugi said he hadn't finished cleaning yet and wanted to stop to eat. He hadn't eaten all day. Hideki told him he wasn't allowed to eat. Yugi tensed and told him he couldn't control whether or not Yugi ate. Hideki hated being talked back to. He grabbed Yugi and pushed him harshly against the wall.

Yugi tensed in fear. "H-Hideki-" he was cut off by Hideki slapping him.

"You call me master. Nothing else." Hideki growled.

"M-master please. I'm hungry. I just want to eat." Yugi whimpered.

"Hungry huh? Fine you wanna know what you get to eat?" he forced Yugi to his hands and knees then sat in the chair in the living room. "Get over here."

Yugi crawled to him.

"You get to have my cum for dinner. Nothing else." he smirked down at Yugi.

Yugi's eyes widened slightly before he nodded.

"And.." Hideki pulled out a knife. "Piss me off I can always make it so you'd never be hungry again."

Yugi gulped and with shaky hands he undid Hideki's pants and pulled out his cock. He started sucking.

Before he knew what was happening Hideki had his hands around Yugi's throat and his oxygen was cut off. Yugi tensed as he looked up at Hideki.

"Suck me off well enough and I'll THINK about letting you live." he smirked down at Yugi.

Yugi sucked as best he could be ended up passing out from the lack of oxygen. When he woke up he found he was in a hospital bed. He slowly sat up and looked around.

"Yugi." His grandfather came over.

"Grandpa? What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Hideki brought you. He found you in an alley way. Someone was strangling you. When they saw him they let you go and ran. He would have chased him but he was more worried about you." Solomon said.

Yugi looked at him in disbelief. That wasn't what happened at all!

"W-where's Hideki now?" Yugi asked.

"He'll be right in. He's asked that when you wake up guys have some alone time." Solomon smiled.

When Hideki came in that day he warned Yugi not to tell anyone what really happened or he'd finish what he started. At first Yugi didn't tell anyone. He kept it to himself for a long time. But he and Hideki ended up ending things. Hideki left him. He was happy but soon his grandfather found his journal he was keeping. It had everything in it. Everything. From how Hideki would verbally abuse him to how he would physically abuse him.

Solomon asked him about it and after constant questioning Yugi finally gave in. He told Solomon everything. His grandfather was furious. He called the police and tried to have Hideki arrested but they couldn't find him. He had vanished.

After months of searching they gave up. He did as well. He just wanted to forget it and move on with his life. And he did. He was back to being the top of his class and even got accepted into Domino Private Academy. This school was pure for the rich until he arrived. He passed the scholarship application exam with flying colors and got it.

His life was finally coming together.

"Yugi we want you to be careful with this Atem as your dom thing." Ryou said.

"I'll be fine. I'm only a sub to a point. After Hideki I refuse to go back to the way I was." Yugi said. "He was a bastard."

Malik took his hand. "Please just promise us if Atem goes to far you'll tell us right away."

"Sure thing." Yugi gave them a small smile. Their food came and they started eating.

"SO tell us how it happened?" Malik smiled.

"Well after lunch I went back to my dorm. Atem and I seemed to be starting another fight but when I went to say something he was suddenly kissed me with me pinned to my bed. After that he left. I was completely caught off guard and didn't know how to react. When I finally got my composer back I chased after him. In the hall he pinned me against the wall and kissed me again then asked me to be his pet." Yugi said. "I couldn't believe it. I didn't know he was one. Usually I can kind of tell you know? But with him I couldn't."

"You told him yes obviously." Ryou said.

"Well sort of." Yugi said.

"What do you mean sort of?" Malik asked.

"I um I went to my knees and held my hands behind my back and looked up ay him." Yugi said.

"Oooh I love that. The way I answered Bakura when he asked is kind of like that." Ryou said.

"How did you become his sub?" Yugi asked.

"Well first we were in just a simple relationship." Ryou said. "Then one day I asked him what he was into for fantasies. I said depending on what they were I would do them. Well he told me he was a dom. I didn't know what he meant by that so I did research. At first i as mortified that someone would actually enjoy all that but as time went on I started to um you...want it." Ryou blushed deeply.

"Been there." Both Malik and Yugi nodded.

"Well when he asked how I felt about it he I told him I wanted to try it. Just slow. You know? It's scary the first time." they nodded in agreement. "We did. He started with just tying up my arms and doing sensation stuff. We had a safe word and all you know. It slowly grew into more."

They nodded.

"My ex...he started with small stuff just in the bedroom." Yugi said staring down at his drink. "But soon he demanded more submission. Around the house, in public, even with family. I had to focus all my time on pleasing him in any way he pleased. If the place wasn't clean to his standards I'd be whipped, burned, spanked with a wooden paddle. You name it he did it. Even at school I had to be submissive."

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"If we didn't have a class together he would someone watching me. If i didn't sit with him at lunch and on break I'd get punished. If I even so much as looked at anyone besides him or my teachers I was punished. Basically I was controlled by him."

"I'm sorry." Malik said softly.

"Its fine. Its in my past." Yugi said as he ate.

They nodded and ate.

Yugi sat on his knees waiting for Atem. He glanced at the clock. It was nearly nine. He did a check over himself. He hoped Atem found this outfit acceptable. He was in a maroon leather shirt and black leather short shorts. He had leather bands in various places of his legs and arms and his collar on.

Turning his face back to the door he watched it open. Atem walked in and looked down at him. Yugi gulped. He stared forward not daring to look up at a dom while in this position unless he's told to.

"Very nice. Go to he bed." Atem said coldly as he walked past him.

Yugi thought the coldness was weird but brushed it off. He got up and went to his bed.

"No my bed. You belong to me so you gt on my bed." Atem said.

"Um o..kay." he said slowly. Getting up he went to Atem's bed.

Atem went to his closet then came back. He pushed Yugi back and pinned his arms up. Yugi gulped. It was seeming a bit familiar to how his ex pushed him around.

Atem tied Yugi's wrists to the head board.

Yugi winced. "Atem that's too tight."

"You'll be fine." Atem said walking away.

Yugi squirmed. No this wasn't ok. He wasn't ok with how Atem's attitude was and how he was being treated right away.

"Let me go. Now." Yugi growled.

"No." Atem said.

"Yes its too tight and you're clearly in a pissy mood." Yugi struggled.

Atem ignored him as he grabbed a ball gag and flogger.

Yugi's eyes widened a bit. No he wasn't jumping right in like this It wasn't happening.

"No! Let me go! I'm not doing this!" Yugi growled. Atem shoved the ball gag in his mouth and strapped it behind his head.

Yugi struggled.

Atem lifted the flogger about to his him when a knock came. Yugi froze and looked at the door. He squirmed a bit.

Atem growled and opened the door. "What?"

"Your father is here for visitation." Yugi heard someone say.

Atem groaned. "Of course he is. Fine i'll be right there." Atem closed the door. He went to Yugi. "You got off lucky." he took the gag out and untied him.

Yugi immediately punched him in the face then kicked him in the stomach. "You call yourself a dom? Go to hell." he grabbed scissors and cut the collar off. "Don't touch me again."

Yugi walked away threw on shoes then left.

He couldn't believe Atem thought they'd just jump right into that shit. Not to mention what a pissy mood he was in. He was going to take his anger out on Yugi. Well Yugi wasn't having it. He didn't care if he hadn't been with a dom since his ex. He wasn't going back to that. It just wasn't happening.

Walking out of the dorm building he started towards one of the campus stores. He wanted food. He walked into the store. It was packed. He wasn't really surprised. It was almost always packed.

He walked towards the back to the frozen foods. He still had the urge to beat Atem's face in. Honestly what made Atem think he could do that? Did the kid not know that you start off slow?

Yugi shook his head. He was an idiot. He never should've agreed so quickly. He felt so ashamed of himself.

Not in the mood for food anymore he went to change. When he walked in his dorm he found Atem gone. He quickly changed out of his leather clothes then into his running shorts and tank top. Throwing on his shows he grabbed his ipod and headphones and went to the campus gym. Maybe a mile or two of running would calm him down. At least he hoped it would.

After three hours of running he finally calmed no exhausted himself enough to go back to the dorm. He walked in to find it empty. Shrugging he undressed an went to take a shower. He walked in and turned it on. Once he set the perfect temperature he stepped in and started washing himself.

He faintly heard a door open and close. After he finished washing himself he wrapped himself in a towel before going out. He found Atem laying his bed. Without saying a word to the older kid he went to his own bed and got dressed. After about 10 minutes he didn't feel comfortable staying in the room anymore and went to Malik's dorm.

Malik opened his dorm door and looked at Yugi. "Yugi? What's wrong?"

"Can...Can I stay with you tonight?" Yugi asked.

"What happened?" Malik asked

"Atem." Yugi said.

"Sure ok come on in." He moved aside and let Yugi in. Yugi walked in and Malik closed it behind him. "So what happened?"

"He went too far too fast and I can't do it." Yugi said. "Putting the collar on right away was pushing it but what he did today pushed it over the line."

"Well what happened?" Malik asked.

"I was in position and all but when he came in he pushed me down, tied me up way too tight and gagged me. He was going to whip me with a flogger." Yugi sat down on the bed. He noticed Marik and Malik had moved them together to make one big bed.

"What. Ra are you ok?" Malik asked going to him.

"Fine. I was a moron Malik. To jump right into a sub/dom relationship like that! What the hell is wrong with me!? I know better than that!" Yugi said frustrated.

"Easy Yugi. Take it easy. Have you gone running? Or maybe you can try swimming." Malik said. "Our campus has an amazing indoor pool."

"I ran for three hours straight." Yugi sighed.

"Ok well take it easy alright? You just need to stay out of a relationship for a while you know?" Malik offered.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah whatever."

Malik put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok. Marik won't like it but want to spend the night here?"

"Yeah sure. I'll just sleep on the floor." Yugi said.

"We can split the beds up." Malik said.

"No it's fine." Yugi said.

"Ok well here's an extra pillow and blanket." Malik gave him a pillow and blanket.

"Thank you Malik." Yugi said. He laid out of the way and covered himself. He knew Marik would be angry at him tomorrow but he didn't care. He set his phone alarm before going to sleep.

Yugi woke up to his alarm the next morning and turned it off. He sat up and folded the blanket. Placing the blanket and pillow on the desk chair he glanced over to find Malik curled up in Marik's arms both asleep.

He started to sneak out when he heard someone stir. He looked to find Marik sitting up watching him.

"He won't like you leaving like this." Marik said.

"Yeah well have work and all you know?" He came up with an excuse before leaving.

Going back to his dorm he changed grabbed his phone charger and threw on his work shoes. He saw Atem's bed empty. Shrugging it off he went out to get to work. It wasn't just an excuse to leave. He really did have to get to work. He'd just gotten hired and it was his first day. He was going to work in the campus coffee shop.

Walking in he checked in. He went to his boss.

"Ren?" he asked.

"Ah Yugi perfect. And early too. Ok students will be coming in casually today but starting tomorrow classes start. Since you have afternoon classes I saw it fitting to have your shift in the morning with two others. One does baking, one coffee maker, and you are going wait." Ren said.

"Yes sir." Yugi nodded.

"Here's your apron. I'll take you to who's training you." Ren smiled and lead him to the counter.

Yugi followed distractedly as he tied his apron.

"Here's your new trainee Atem." Ren said.

Yugi froze and looked up. "Atem?" Sure enough there was Atem standing there with a rag he'd been using to clean the counter.

Atem looked. "You have got to be kidding me." he muttered.

"Please train him to wait and such." Ren said.

"Can't Jonouchi teach him?" Atem asked.

"No. Jonouchi is our baker. He has to get all he pastries and such ready for opening." Ren said. "You've cleaned up nicely and there's an hour and a half till closing. You have the time to teach him while Jonouchi doesn't. You will be training him."

"Yes sir." Atem muttered.

Ren nodded and walked away.

Yugi stood staring coldly at Atem.

"Whatever. Let's go." Atem said leading him out to the tables. "You right down what they order then bring them over to me. I give them to Jonouchi and that's it. Act nice put on a smile and try not to piss people off. Think you can handle that little one?"

Yugi glared at him. "Sure thing, Sir." He sneered out the name.

"Brat." Atem growled before going to walk away.

"So tell me. Why are you working here? Daddy stop paying for your school?" Yugi asked.

"Screw you. I've been working here for two years." Atem growled. "Believe it or not I do work for myself."

"Oh really? Here's my next question. If you're rich why are you working?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not rich. My parents are. I work for everything I have. I make payments on school and buy all my own stuff including my car." Atem said.

Yugi stood silent for a minute before saying what he really wanted to. "What was with last night?"

Atem froze and looked away. "I was angry and didn't control it. It my mistake and I can't apologize enough for it."

"You rushed right into it. If you're a real dom you'd know better." Yugi said.

"I do know better. I am very sorry. I was way out of line and I don't blame you for being angry." Atem said.

Yugi nodded. "So what's with the pissiness now?"

"Just in a bad mood." he muttered and started walking away. He stopped and turned to him. "You were right by the way. About Tea." he said softly before walking back to the counter.

Yugi actually felt bad for the guy now. He knew he was right about Tea but that doesn't mean he was happy about it. This kid got hurt because of how she was.

Sighing he shook it off. No he needed to focus on working and getting through school. He worked hard for this scholarship and he wasn't about to waste it all. He went into the kitchen and found another kid doing all the baking.

"Um hi I'm Yugi." Yugi said.

He stopped and looked at Yugi. "Hey kid, I'm Jonouchi. The baker."

"All the baking is done by just you?" Yugi asked.

"Sure is. That weird?" Jonouchi as as he put two muffin pans in one of the two ovens.

"Um kind of. Do you go to school here too?" Yugi asked.

Jonouchi laughed. "Me go to this place? I wouldn't be caught dead attending this place. It's hell."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

Jonouchi started on more dough and batter. "Kid do you attend this school?"

Yugi nodded.

"Then let me warn you now. Don't dare make any enemies. Make even one your life will be hell here."

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"They'll make you their target and won't let up till you become completely miserable." Jonouchi said.

"You sound like you're speaking from personal experience." Yugi stated as he sat down on a nearby chair.

Jonouchi snorted. "You bet I am. But I never attended this school. I could never afford it. But there's one chick, Miho i think her name was. Found out the only reason I got this job is because my mother knows the dean. Made my life hell up until she finally graduated. Of course she lives off her parents' money. Never worked a day her life."

"Is that how you got this job?" Yugi asked.

"No I applied just as any other baker did. They did extensive tests on my baking. I bake well over a thousand pastries a day for snooty rich kids. You think they'd let anyone do it? I have this job to pay for my actual school." Jonouchi said.

"Oh?" Yugi asked.

"I'm going to cooking school." Jonouchi put more batter into a pan.

"Aren't you high school age though?" Yugi asked.

Jonouchi was silent for a while before speaking. "I never went to high school."

"Oh. Um can I ask why?" Yugi leaned on the table.

"I came from a run down neighborhood. My parents split up and I got stuck with my father. He was abusive and a drunk. I couldn't afford high school and I wasn't old enough to work through it. But when I hit of age I left home. Got this job. And a place of my own. I'm now working through cooking school. I always loved food so i figured I'd turn that love into a career." Jonouchi put the pan in the oven.

"I'm sorry for all that." Yugi said.

"Its fine kid. I'm fine now. I can do what I love for work and school." Jonouchi smiled. "What about you?"

"Um I go to this school." Yugi said.

"Ah parents rich?" Jonouchi asked.

"No. Actually. I got in on a scholarship." Yugi said. "And I live with my grandfather. Parents passed when I was a toddler."

"Ah sorry to hear that. So you're the scholarship kid huh? I've heard a lot about you from other kids." Jonouchi said.

"Guess its weird for kids to get scholarships here?" Yugi asked.

"Well see its not that the scholarships don't exist. Its just that everyone who goes here doesn't need it. You're the first kid to do it." Jonouchi said. "So why'd you choose this school?"

"The people may suck but the school is amazing. Great teachers and when I graduate I will have no problem getting into any college I want." Yugi said.

"What do you plan on for a career?" Jonouchi asked.

"Well I'm thinking zoology." Yugi said.

"Animals huh?" Jonouchi asked.

"Yeah well I've always clicked with animals better than humans and after my ex I clicked with them even more." Yugi said.

"Your ex? What happened?" Jonouchi asked sitting down.

"He was abusive." Yugi said. He wasn't offended by Jonouchi asking. If he was asked openly he'd answer openly. "He beat me and controlled me."

"Ah I'm sorry." Jonouchi said. He looked at the clock. "We better get ready. Opening time is about to start in about 5 minutes."

YUgi looked and stood. "Oh ok." he went to walk out before he stopped. "Hey if you want um I'd love it if you me and my friends would hang out. I really think you'd like them."

"Hmm sure why not?" Jonouchi smiled.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "I'll talk to you on break." he smiled before going to start his shift.

**Ok here's another update. I'll try to work on another story tomorrow but its going to be a very stressful time not to mention I need to go see someone for my anxiety issues. Its been getting worse. Usually music and writing helps but recently its gotten really bad. Not that any of you need to know or care. hehe. Well I'll give updates on how writing will go please forgive me ahead of time for any gaps that may come. Please review!**


End file.
